Crysis 2
Crysis 2 is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Crytek and published by Electronic Arts, due for release on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 in 2010. It is the sequel to the 2007 video game Crysis and its parallel sequel game, Crysis Warhead. The story was written by author Richard Morgan. It will be the first game to showcase the CryEngine 3 development engine. A one minute teaser was released during Electronic Arts' E3 2009 conference. A trailer was released in the 2009 Game Developers Conference, showing footage from the new CryEngine 3. On April 9th, a trailer named "The Wall" was released which announced a release date of 'Holiday 2010'. However, EA's european branch has now officially stated that the game will be available to buy on all platforms in Europe as of 'Autumn 2010'. So far, though, there have been no changes to the North American release date. On June 5, 2010, the first gameplay video of Crysis 2 was made public when gameplay footage was unveiled on episode 314 of GameTrailers TV. Overview Crysis 2 is set in New York Citywhich has since been evacuated due to alien infestation. Similar to its predecessor, Crysis 2 will provide freedom to customize weaponry and abilities. Crytek wanted to avoid making another game set in a jungle environment, as were Far Cry and Crysis; New York City has been dubbed an "urban jungle". The urban atmosphere offers more options in how to progress and plan attacks. Players will be able to navigate between floors and buildings, as well as destroy cityscape. Players will play as "Alcatraz", a Green Beret, the new successor of "Nomad", from the first game. The protagonist steals the Nanosuit 2 from the Crynet Systems. As a consequence, Crynet Systems start a manhunt for the player. The Nanosuit 2 gives players more freedom in their options of how to tackle situations on the battlefield. The aliens have also undergone major redesigning, transforming the floating warriors from the first game into the even more lethal, armored bipedal war machines that stalk the ravaged New York. Crytek have stated their intention to surpass the original game graphically and have noted that combat in the game will be "catastrophically beautiful". Crytek have also claimed that Crysis 2 will have lower system requirements than the original game and also support stereoscopic 3D. Nanosuit 2 Crytek has teased the redesigned Nanosuit, called "Nanosuit 2," in an advertising brochure, created by the in-game "Crynet Systems", the company behind the Nanosuits. The new Nanosuit supports new and upgraded features. However, suit functionality has been streamlined; there will be a period of time where players are able to use multiple power modes simultaneously before the suit fully restricts. There are two trailers, with one trailer showing the suit in a wire-frame state, the other showing the suit in a complete state. The suit is to feature many improvements over its predecessor, giving players freedom to upgrade their suits based on their own style of combat. PC Gamer magazine published a preview of Crysis 2, showing a park and a destroyed city street with an alien device in the center. In the article's interview Crytek hints at how the game will have "increased verticality" and will be set in a "new type of jungle" (New York City, a "concrete jungle"). In PC Gamer's preview, the release date was written to be December 2010. External links *[http://www.ea.com/games/crysis-2 EA Crysis 2 Official Site *Crynet Systems *MyCryEngine *Crysis 2 *GameSpot Interview Category:New Games Category:Pc Category:Xbox 360 Category:Ps3 Category:All